Many remote engine start (“RES”) systems apply a time limit, e.g., ten minutes, to how long a vehicle engine can idle while no one is inside the vehicle. When the engine starts, it draws a significant amount of power from the vehicle battery. After the engine starts, the alternator recharges the battery. In very cold temperatures, charging the battery can take a long time. To adequately recharge the battery within the time limit associated with remote engine starting (e.g., ten minutes), a voltage regulation set point of the alternator can be adjusted from a normal value (e.g., 15.2 volts) to a higher value (e.g., 16 volts) after the engine is started by the RES system.
When the alternator is operating at 16 volts, however, many electrical components in the vehicle may not operate properly. Typically, these components are disabled during an RES event and it is preferred that there is no overlap between the 16 volt mode of the alternator and the time when these electrical components are turned ON. Because the alternator voltage cannot change instantaneously and there is some communication delay, there is a possibility that the alternator voltage is greater than 15.2 volts when these certain electrical components are turned ON.